kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Italy (World War 2)
At the beginning of World War II Italy remained neutral (with the consent of Hitler), but it declared war on France and Britain on June 10, 1940, when the French defeat was apparent. Mussolini believed that Britain would beg for peace, and wanted "some casualties in order to get a seat at the peace table", but that proved a huge miscalculation. With the exception of the navy, the Italian armed forces were a major disappointment for Mussolini and Hitler, and German help was constantly needed in Greece and North Africa. After the German army defeated Poland, Denmark, Norway, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and France, a jealous Mussolini decided to use Albania as a springboard to invade Greece. The Italians launched their attack on October 28, 1940, and at a meeting of the two fascist dictators in Florence, Mussolini stunned Hitler with his announcement of the Italian invasion. Mussolini counted on a quick victory, but the Greek army halted the Italian one in its tracks and soon advanced into Albania. The Greeks took Korçë and Gjirokastër and threatened to drive the Italians from the port city of Vlorë. Albanian fear of renewed Greek designs on their country prevented effective co-operation with the Greek forces, and Mussolini's forces soon established a stable front in central Albania. Fearful that the Balkans might become the Achilles heel of her domination of Europe, on April 6, 1941, Germany intervened to crush both Greece and Yugoslavia, and a month later the Axis added Kosovo to Italian-ruled Albania. Thus Albanian nationalists ironically witnessed the realization of their dreams of uniting most of the Albanian-populated lands during the Axis occupation of their country. After the invasion of the Soviet Union failed (1941–42), and the United States entered the war (December 1941), the situation for the Axis started to deteriorate. In May 1943 the Anglo-Americans completely defeated the Italians and the Germans in North Africa, and in July they landed in Sicily. King Victor Emmanuel III reacted by arresting Mussolini and appointing the army chief of staff, Marshal Badoglio, as Prime Minister. The new government officially continued the war against the Allies, but started secret negotiations with them. Hitler did not trust Badoglio, and moved a large German force into Italy, on the pretext of fighting the Allied invasion. On September 8, 1943 the Badoglio government announced an armistice with the Allies, but did not declare war on Germany, leaving the army without instructions. Badoglio and the royal family fled to the Allied-controlled regions. In the ensuing confusion, most of the Italian army scattered (with some notable exceptions with the Decima MAS in La Spezia, around Rome and in places such as the Greek island of Cefalonia), and the Germans quickly occupied all of central and northern Italy (the south was already controlled by the Allies). The Germans also liberated Mussolini, who then formed the fascist Italian Social Republic, in the German-controlled areas. While the Allied troops slowly pushed the German resistance to the north (Rome was finally liberated in June 1944, (see Battle of Monte Cassino), Milan in April 1945) the monarchic government finally declared war on Germany, and an anti-fascist popular resistance movement grew, harassing German forces before the Anglo-American forces drove them out in April 1945. Allies - Nazi Germany, The Empire of Japan Inventory Infantry * Rifleman * Sub-machine Gunner * Paratrooper * Flametrooper * Alpini Troops * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Officer kingdom of italy propaganda.jpg|Propaganda italy uniforms.jpg|italy uniforms italy uniforms 2.jpg|italy uniforms Italian_soldier_Giorgio_Monteforti_and_friends_in_Rome,_1941.jpg|Riflemen italian paratroopers ww2.jpg|paratroopers italy flametrooper.jpg|flametrooper Alpini.jpg|Alpini Troopers Italian ww2 mg.png|Machine Gunners Artillery * Vehicles * Ansaldo MIAS/MORAS 1935 * Autoblinda Lince * Autoblinda AB 40 * Autoblinda AB 41 * Autoblinda AB 43 * Camionetta AS 42 * FIAT AB 611 * FIAT SPA Autoprotetto S37 * FIAT 3000 Tipo II * SPA-Viberti AS43 * Carro Veloce L3/33 (CV-33) * Carro Veloce L3/35 (CV-35) * Carro Veloce L3/38 (CV-38) * Carro Armato L6/40 * Carro Armato M11/39 * Carro Armato M13/40 * Carro Armato M14/41 * Carro Armato M15/42 * Carro Armato P26/40 * P43 heavy tank * Carro Celere Sahariano M16/43 * Semovente B1 bis * Italian Panther * Semovente da 105/25 “Bassotto” * Semovente da 47/32 * Semovente da 75/18 * Semovente da 75/34 * Semovente da 75/46 * Semovente da 90/53 * Semovente da 149/40 M42 * Semovente da 20/70 quadruplo Ansaldo MIAS.jpg|Ansaldo MIAS Autoblinda Lince.jpg|Autoblinda Lince Autoblinda AB 41.jpg|Autoblinda AB 41 Camionetta AS 42.jpg|Camionetta AS 42 Fiat 611.jpg|Fiat 611 FIAT SPA Autoprotetto S37.jpg|FIAT SPA Autoprotetto S37 FIAT 3000 Tipo II.jpg|FIAT 3000 Tipo II SPA-Viberti AS43.png|SPA-Viberti AS43 Carro Veloce (CV-33).png|Carro Veloce (CV-33) Carro Armato L640.jpg|Carro Armato L6/40 Carro Armato M11 39.jpg|Carro Armato M11/39 Carro Armato M13 40.jpg|Carro Armato M13/40 Carro Armato M14 41.jpg|Carro Armato M14/41 Carro Armato M15 42.jpg|Carro Armato M15/42 Carro Armato P26 40.jpg|Carro Armato P26/40 P43 tank.jpg|P43 tank Carro Celere Sahariano M16 43.jpg|Carro Celere Sahariano M16/43 Semovente B1 bis.jpg|Semovente B1 bis Italian Panther.jpg|Italian Panther Semovente da 20 70 quadruplo.jpg|Semovente da 20/70 quadruplo Semovente L. 40 da 47 32.jpg|Semovente L. 40 da 47/32 Semovente da 75 18.jpg|Semovente da 75/18 Semovente da 75 34.jpg|Semovente da 75/34 Semovente da 75 46.JPG|Semovente da 75/46 Semovente da 90 53.jpg|Semovente da 90/53 Semovente da 105 25 “Bassotto”.jpg|Semovente da 105/25 “Bassotto” Semovente da 149 40 M42.jpg|Semovente da 149/40 M42 Naval Vessels * MAS (motorboat) * CRDA 60 t motor torpedo boat * Gabbiano-class corvette * Italian submarine chaser Albatros * Spica-class torpedo boat * Orsa-class torpedo boat * Ciclone-class torpedo boat * Italian destroyer Audace * Rosolino Pilo-class destroyer * Generali-class destroyer * Curtatone-class destroyer * Mirabello-class destroyer * Leone-class destroyer * Sella-class destroyer * Sauro-class destroyer * Turbine-class destroyer * Navigatori-class destroyer * Freccia-class destroyer * Folgore-class destroyer * Maestrale-class destroyer * Oriani-class destroyer * Soldati-class destroyer * Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro-class destroyer * SMS Pillau light cruiser * SMS Strassburg light cruiser * Condottieri-class cruiser * Capitani Romani-class cruiser * Etna-class cruiser * Trento-class cruiser * Zara-class cruiser * Bolzano heavy cruiser * San Giorgio-class cruiser * Andrea Doria-class battleship * Conte di Cavour-class battleship * Littorio-class battleship * Italian aircraft carrier Aquila * Italian aircraft carrier Sparviero * Balilla-class submarine * Italian submarine Ettore Fieramosca * Archimede-class submarine * Calvi-class submarine * Marcello-class submarine * Foca-class submarine * Brin-class submarine * Liuzzi-class submarine * Marconi-class submarine * Cagni-class submarine * Italian R-class submarine * Holland 602 type submarine * CB-class midget submarine Air Craft *Bell P-39 Airacobra *Caproni AP.1 *Caproni Vizzola F.4 *Dewoitine D.520 *Dornier Do 217 *Fiat Cr.20 *Fiat Cr.25 *Fiat Cr.32 *Fiat Cr.42 *Fiat G.50 Freccia *Fiat G.55 Centauro *Hawker Hurricane *Junkers Ju 88 *Lockheed P-38 Lightning *Macchi C.200 Saetta *Macchi C.202 Folgore *Macchi C.205 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Messerschmitt Bf 110 *Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 *Piaggio P.119 *Reggiane Re.2000 *Reggiane Re.2001 *Reggiane Re.2002 *Reggiane Re.2005 *Republic P-47 Thunderbolt *SAI-Ambrosini *Savoia-Marchetti SM.91 *Savoia-Marchetti SM.92 *Supermarine Spitfire Category:Real Life Armies Category:World War 2 Category:Factions Category:Italy Category:Fascists